


Is Life Beautiful?

by Rocquellan



Category: Insaeng-eun Areumdawo | Life is Beautiful (TV 2010), Korean Drama
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Tae Sub and Kim Kyung Soo in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Life Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a few moments in the beginning of the relationship between Tae Sub and Kyung Soo. I'm also dying to read some love scenes between these two. Anybody else know of any fics for them? I can't seem to find any :(

Yang Tae Sub sat around his desk at the hospital reminiscing about his new patient. It’s the same man that he noticed on the plane on his return trip from Seoul a few weeks ago, Kim Kyung Soo.

While he tapped his pen against his palm lightly, he mused over the first time they’d spoken, when a business card with the man’s name was handed to him out of the blue, forcing them to make eye contact after he’d been avoiding it for so long.

He remembered clearly how he felt at their first contact, the way his heart beat increased when their hand touched and when that beautiful smile was directed at him. Even now he had the card. He’d realized his attraction and even though he’d wished it, had no hope of ever seeing Kim Kyung Soo ever again. Now that he has because the man had called, then decided on a whim to switch Doctors for his allergy treatment, he couldn’t help but wonder if something wonderful was about to happen.

After all this time living with his secret, he dared to hope.

But, Tae Sub wondered if he even should be having these feelings. What if Kyung Soo just wasn’t the one?

****LIB****

Two weeks later, Kyung Soo made a return visit to the hospital.

“I’m divorced, by the way.”

Tae Sub smiled faintly and hesitantly at his patient while he applied medicine to his itching back. The skin was red and irritated but not unsightly. “Thank you for that information.”

He didn’t like it.

“So, will you go out with me?”

Tae Sub stopped his hand suddenly and looked at the man, who turned around to look at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

He turned his back and walked away, making sure to carefully pull the used latex gloves from his hand in the process. “I um, why would you ask me something like that?”

He turned around to see the man still sitting on the patient bed, only this time he was fully facing him with his shirt still up and his exquisite physique even more pronounced. He watched as the man drew in a breath while pulling said shirt down.

“Because I haven’t been able to get my mind off you all these weeks. I keep thinking that if Tae Sub won’t go out with me, it will make me really sad.”

Tae Sub chuckled before taking a seat in his chair, then he swung around to face the now approaching Kyung Soo . He clasped his hands and watched the man as he sat in the chair beside him with a smile on his face. “And what makes you think I will ever agree to such a request? You don’t even know if I’m gay.”

Kyung Soo smiled. “You haven’t told me no yet. Neither are you appalled by my request.”

Tae Sub leaned back with a smile. “I haven’t, have I?”

Kyung Soo leaned across the table, a pleasant smile on his lips. “So, how about dinner?”

Tae Sub’s smile fell. “Isn’t that a bit pretentious of you?”

Now Kyung Soo looked confused. “Why would you say that?”

Kyung Soo just didn’t get it. He wanted them to start out really small and then work their way up to dinner. He had no idea what this man was like after all and thought dinner too intimate for two people who have only met a few times before. His grandmother said that it would bring bad luck to run on the street without looking for potholes.  “Let’s watch a movie first.”

That beautiful smile was back and he wanted so much for more, but held himself back.

“Tomorrow night at 8?”

Tae Sub nodded. He would have to make up an excuse to tell his parents for his suddenly wanting to go out at night when he reached home. “I’ll meet you at the park, then we can go wherever you want.”

Kyung Soo agreed happily, then left.

Tae Sub also had a good feeling about this man, but he couldn’t help but wondered if with his feelings, he was just setting himself up for failure like previous times.

****LIB****

Dinner the next night at the Yang family household was as usual, a grand affair. Tae Sub ate heartily while his siblings and uncles chatted among themselves. He was nervous about his date with Kyung Soo, but excited in the same breath. Second uncle was throwing a fit that third uncle used the bathroom again and didn’t clean it. He chuckled when the man threatened to hit his brother with a wooden spoon.

“Oh, Tae Sub...?” With his chopstick stopped halfway to his mouth, he looked up at his step-mother. “Chae Young called earlier, she wants to speak with you.”

Tae Sub nodded. “Thank you.” He hadn’t spoken with her for nearly a week. “By the way mother, father, I’ll be going out after I eat.”

They looked at each other before looking at him.

“It will be night soon, are you sure son?” his father asked.

Tae Sub nodded. “I’m meeting a patient for drinks, I won’t be out too long.”

His watched as his father and mother agreed reluctantly.

“Fine, just be careful when driving on the road and make sure to call a driver if you drink too much,” his father finished.

“Yes.”

They continued eating.

That night, Tae Sub didn’t remember to call Chae Young.

****LIB****

Tae Sub and Kyung Soo walked along the street after the movie had ended. Tae Sub felt happy, they’d even held hands in the dark. He was hesitant at first, but Kyung Soo he realized was the type of man that was impulsive, and if he wanted his hand in the dark he would take it. He spent more time focusing on his date than he did the movie, though the latter wasn’t so bad. As they walked, He wondered if the night was as good for his ice cream licking companion as it was for him. He decided to ask.

“My spirits really lifted. Yours?”

Kyung Soo looked at him with mirthful eyes and smiled. “It definitely has.”

They both smiled while looking at each other.

“So, other than photography, do you have any other hobby, Kim Kyung Soo?” Tae Sub asked. He wanted to finish his own melting ice cream but he felt full from the combination of popcorn and soda and his earlier dinner.

“Why are you being so formal, Yang Tae Sub?” Kyung Soo teased. It was such an amazing feeling just to be close to this man. He felt a connection, something special, like good fortune on a bad day, between them.

That beautiful smile lit up that exquisite face once again and how he wished he could grab Tae Sub and kiss him heartily right here and now. But he wouldn’t push his luck, Tae Sub was very reserved and the last thing he wanted to do was to spoil the night.

“Well...no reason.” Tae Sub started before he put his hand in his mouth and licked at what had melted on to his fingers of the confection. Kyung Soo envied that hand at the moment.

When Tae Sub was through, he dumped the ice cream in a passing trashcan while they leisurely strolled. Kyung Soo chuckled before finishing what little was left of his in one bite.

“So, can we have dinner at my place next time?”

With his hands on his hips, Tae Sub agreed with an enthusiastic nod of his head. “Let’s have dinner.”

Kyung Soo felt over the moon. After such a long time in a depressive state because of his other affairs, he felt like this man would be the one to lift his spirit from the abyss in which it has fallen. He prayed with all his might that Tae Sub will agree to be his wholeheartedly. That’s his greatest desire. “Good, I eagerly look forward to spending more time with you.”

They gazed at each other longingly before smiling.

Tae Sub would have loved to spend more time with the enigmatic man before him, but he had studies and work the next morning. Besides, he didn’t want his mother calling to fuss over his staying out so late and the long drive back to Pension.

*****LIB*****

“Does it hurt?”

Kyung Soo laid on his bed and watched Tae Sub’s comely face above him while he held his slender hips. The man’s body shook while he tried to adjust to his size. As much as he felt impatient with how strong his feelings for Tae Sub was, he would wait because he wanted him to.

He didn’t want to ruin their first time together in bed after a month of dating with petty impulses...impulses driven with a force stronger than the Halla Mountains. It was hard keeping himself in check with his seductive boyfriend; his carnal cravings were insatiable.

Tae Sub’s adam apple bobbed while he swallowed thickly, then answered with a raspy ‘no’. He felt full, so full and the pain of being penetrated was slowly ebbing away to be replaced by a feeling he hadn’t felt in years...a feeling of immeasurable want and gluttonous need. The breadth of that strong, muscled chest and Kyung Soo’s skilled tongue and hot touches made him yearn for more.

Kyung Soo adjusted his hips and Tae Sub could feel him shift inside. He forced himself to bite back a moan as the pleasure rippled through him.

“Move,” Tae Sub commanded and Kyung Soo moved his hips a few time experimentally. He was still afraid of hurting the man straddling his hips.

Tae Sub gripped the headboard so tight his fingers were starting to hurt and he closed his eyes as the eroticism crashed over him like a tidal wave. He wanted Kyung Soo, he wanted the man so badly it hurt.

“Open your eyes.”

Tae Sub slowly, after willing his body to calm down and his breathing to come under some semblance of control, opened his eyes to look at the smiling man below him.

“Open your eyes, they’re beautiful.”

Tae Sub obeyed as lust filled eyes opened to stare at longing, enthralling ones.

They met half-way in a slow, meaningful kiss; tasting each other as the intoxication of their flavours overwhelmed them.

It took Tae Sub this long to enter Kyung Soo’s home because he knew once he did he’d be lost; overwhelmed by a desire so hot there would be only one way to cool him down. He’d been anticipating their first time together for weeks but he knew tonight something had to happen. His body and heart were working in sync to perpetuate immense greed for this one person. Although, he didn’t want to seem too eager. On some level he felt guilty for that.

They pulled back and Kyung Soo felt like every wrong thing in his life was finally becoming right. There was just something about the sensitive man he was embracing that soothed his troubled mind and eased his worried heart.

He had to have him and he will never give him up. Never; not even to the heavens. Wherever Yang Tae Sub went, he’d be sure to follow.

Thrusting faster and harder, the delicious sounds that left Tae Sub’s sexy lips only served to heighten Kyung Soo’s state of arousal. He looked down at that svelte body as Tae Sub moved, burying his face in his shoulder and crying out wantonly as he they grinded against each other. It felt good, so damn good. He could feel his peak building and he held the smaller man around the back before resting his hand on the back of his head, thrusting that more deeply. His hand then slid down to cup a buttock, and he squeezed the firm flesh before both hands were down there helping Tae Sub to build a faster rhythm while they had sex. He tasted as much as he could of that creamy, unblemished flesh as the pleasure threatened to make his eyes roll back in his head. Tae Sub was extremely sensitive and as soon as he grabbed his engorged length and stroked, the smaller man was orgasming.

Reaching his peak also, Kyung Soo found he was losing himself to his own orgasm. Tae Sub didn’t pull back as he emptied himself inside him, having one of the most intense ejaculations he’d had in a very long time.

Tae Sub collapsed on top of Kyung Soo, breathing hard as the man wrapped both hands around him and hugged him close. He did the same and closed his eyes in bliss. He was greedy for this; he wanted more, so much more.

*****LIB*****

As Tae Sub laid in bed on his back, he gazed up at the ceiling and sighed. His body throbbed for Kyung Soo. His mind was filled with him and it was affecting him so much he couldn’t study like before. He was trying hard to distract himself but every new thought strayed back to Kyung Soo; his touch, his feel, his taste...

He turned on his side, tossed, and wondered what the man was doing at the moment. Was he thinking of him too? Was Kyung Soo as tormented by thoughts of him as he himself was of the man? Did he cook, if so what? He’d discovered Kyung Soo was a good cook that night at his apartment a week ago when he’d made Sam Gae Tang; stuffed chicken soup with ginseng.

That night when they’d made love for the first time...

The phone ringing broke Tae Sub out of his thoughts and he took it up and looked at the display screen. He sighed when Chae Young’s name popped up.

“Hello,” he greeted tiredly.

“Hello. Are you sleeping? You sound tired.”

“I’m in bed, just finished some studying.”

“Oh, ok. I was wondering, if you...um, would be free for a dinner date tomorrow night?”

Tae Sub closed his eyes at the pang of guilt that ran through him at the lie he was about to tell. “Sorry, I already have a dinner date with a patient of mine. It’s already been scheduled.”

It wasn’t technically a lie because Kyung Soo had become his patient, except it was.

“Oh, ok. Maybe next time then?”

Tae Sub agreed.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Chae Young hung up and Tae Sub clutched the phone to his chest as it tightened. He didn’t want to hurt Chae Young but what could he do? Even though he wasn’t attracted to her how she wanted, he liked her and didn’t want to hurt her.

He hated himself for how he was using her to try and look ‘normal’... He hated how he couldn’t fully commit to Kyung Soo because he wanted to hold on to that deception of normalcy. He hated a lot of things about himself.

He had just put his head back on his pillow when his sister’s voice shouted to him from downstairs.

“Oppa, come down for dinner!”

With a heavy heart, Tae Sub went downstairs for another noisy dinner with the family. He knew his situation was causing him strain and he would have to deal with it at some point. But for now, he would be happy with finally having a man he wanted by his side.

Kim Kyung Soo is so worth the trouble.


End file.
